


A Normal Day

by TheMadLadyJay



Series: Angsty Glowing Drama Kings [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Enemies to Friends, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadLadyJay/pseuds/TheMadLadyJay
Summary: After Fenris doesn't pay attention & Anders doesn't think. This is the first out of a series.





	A Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

> (This was written when I was wine drunk, so keep that in mind)

It was supposed to be a normal day. A simple, run-of-the-mill kind of day. I lit the lantern, tended to a few patients in dire need of healing, and then Hawke showed up. All of my patients knew at this point that I halted everything for Hawke. So I finished healing the patient I was with, administered potions to the few that were better off, and blew out the lantern. It was to be a short jaunt to the Wounded Coast with Hawke, Varric, & everyone's ‘favorite’ prickly elf.  


It was supposed to be a normal day. We encountered trouble...as we always do. Is was the usual type of adventure to the coast for...I assume tattered pants, since that seems to be what Hawke picks up the most of. We had encountered bandits and some Tal-Vashoth, as per usual. But... we stumbled upon slavers, Because of course we did. So HE went out of control, like he always does. He was deeply engaged with a mage that had his barrier up. The damn elf didn’t even notice the sellsword until he was being knocked off balance.  


It was supposed to be a normal day. One small misstep on his part, but now he was going over the edge of a cliff, down into the surf below. I don’t know what drove me to do it...Blame the three years of fighting by his side. Blame the shaky comradery or uneasy understanding that had formed. Blame the look of pure terror on his face. Blame whatever you want, but I went after him. Shedding my coat mid-run, I knocked the enemy warrior into the Tevinter mage and dove over the edge after my angsty warrior companion.  


Fenris was...terrified doesn’t cover it. The man looked as though he had gone into shock. I caught up to him, thankfully, and grabbed him mid-air. He had let go of his sword, which cut a path next to us. I thanked the Maker for my gangly limbs as I wrapped myself about Fenris. To my surprise, he clung back and buried his face into my neck. As I saw the water rushing up to meet us, and heard Hawke’s panicked scream from above us, I called upon all the strength I and Justice could muster to form a barrier around us. And just as we would have hit the water, killing us on impact, I cast Mind Blast.  


We survived but the blast separated us. I had to wait a moment, suspended in the salty water, just to recollect my bearings. When I did I saw Fenris struggling desperately in the water & I knew instantly that it wasn’t just because of the armour. ‘Shieza! He can’t swim!’ I swam my way over to him, my movements slowed by fatigue & lack of mana. I reached him and pulled both of us to the surface for air, before dragging us to the shore. There we sat, coughing up the fluid from our lungs. Fenris was shivering, so I pulled him closer to me. He went along with it until he felt me start up a spell. I made small shushing noises in an attempt to calm him and cast a light heating spell. He fought for a moment before practically melting into my touch. I held him then listening to the fighting from far above, until it died down.  


I was beginning to worry until I heard, “Blondie?! Broody?! You alive?!” I chuckled slightly before responding as loud as I could, “Yes Varric! We are safe! We’ll wait here for you!” I felt Fenris flinch in my grasp and I murmured an apology. Varric responded but I could not make out the words. We had fallen such a long way and I felt rather than heard Justice’s exhausted request for rest. Fenris chose this moment to pull away. “Are you alright? No broken bones?” He sneered, but it was made ineffective by the following shiver, “Yes mage, I am fine.” I huff, though I myself am unsure if it is in relief or frustration, “Good.” A few moments pass and I hear him mutter something. “What was that?” He grumbles, but repeats himself, “Why?” I try & fail to understand, “Why what, Fenris?”  


He glares and responds, “Why did you jump after me? You could have died mage.” The way he says mage will never fail to anger me. “I jumped because if I didn’t, you would have died.” He flinches and looks towards the ocean, his ears drooping and reddening in embarrassment. “I..thank you.” He looks at me then before turning his attention to the waves once more. “You must think me a worthless fool.” I am floored by his gratitude and then left to flounder in confusion once more. “Why would I think you a fool, Fenris?” He pulls his knees to his chest and murmured, “I cannot swim.” I chuckle and he immediately looks more embarrassed. “Oh, is that all?” He looks up at me warily. “There are a LOT of people who cannot swim Fenris. That does not make you a fool.”  


Fenris looks at me fully then and I feel my breath catch as he fixes me with an intensity I’ve only ever seen him give Hawke, “Truly? I need to know that you mean that, Mage.” I stutter as I respond, “Yeah...It's like reading. It seems a simple skill to some people, but its not as common as we are led to believe.” Fenris looks down at the sand around us as he mutters, “I cannot do that either.” I shrug and then shiver as a water droplet rolls down my back. I find myself speaking before I could even think, “I could teach you, if you would like?” He looks up at me with hope in his eyes, “Which? The swimming or the reading?” I shrug again and can feel the heat rising to my face, “Both if you want.”  


He studies me for a moment & I almost take it back; if only to get that intense scrutiny off of me. He then smiles and I feel as though I can no longer breathe. “Thank you M-Andes. I would like that.” Before I can respond, Hawke and Varric call out to us as they descend. The next few moments are filled with rushed explanations, apologies, & promises of being more careful. My coat is handed to me and I hand it to Fenris without thinking. At everyone's questioning stares I sputter and say. “Well he’s wearing cold metal...and leather.” I can feel how red my face is, but no further questions are asked. And as he slips my coat over his shoulders, Fenris gives me another smile that makes the light dance in his eyes and a hidden dimple show itself, & I know we have reached an understanding of some sort.  


It was supposed to be a NORMAL day. But I suppose this is a bit better.


End file.
